Ocean Emotion
Sesame Street VHS * Sesame Street's 25th Birthday A Musical Celebration! October 29, 1993 * A Muppet Family Christmas September 29, 1998 * Sesame Street Cookie Monster's Best Bites September 12, 1995 * Sesame Street Do the Alphabet February 6, 1996 * Sesame Street Kids' Guide to Life Learning to Share February 6, 1996 * Sesame Street Elmocize February 6, 1996 * Sesame Street Elmo Saves Christmas September 3, 1996 * Sesame Street Get Up and Dance January 28, 1997 * Sesame Street Kids' Guide to Life Telling the Truth January 28, 1997 * Sesame Street Quiet Time April 1, 1997 * Sesame Street Elmo Saves Boo! July 8, 1997 * Sesame Street 123 Count with Me July 8, 1997 * Sesame Street Kids' Guide to Life Big Bird Gets Lost February 3, 1998 * Sesame Street Elmopalooza! April 14, 1998 * Sesame Street The Great Numbers July 14, 1998 * Sesame Street The Alphabet Jungle Game July 14, 1998 * The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street September 1, 1998 * A Muppet Family Christmas September 29, 1998 * Sesame Street Let's Eat! Funny Food Songs January 12, 1999 * Sesame Street Kids' Favorite Songs March 9, 1999 * Sesame Street The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Sing and Play September 7, 1999 * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland December 21, 1999 * Sesame Street Elmo's World February 1, 2000 * Sesame Street CinderElmo February 29, 2000 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Babies, Dogs, and More May 2, 2000 * Sesame Street Let's Make Music July 18, 2000 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Singing, Drawing and More September 12, 2000 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Flowers, Bananas and More September 12, 2000 * Sesame Street Elmo's Musical Adventure The Story of Peter and the Wolf January 9, 2001 * Sesame Street Elmo's Magic Cookbook March 13, 2001 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Birthdays, Games and More May 15, 2001 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Wild Wild West September 11, 2001 * Sesame Street Kids' Favorite Songs 2 October 9, 2001 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Springtime Fun! February 12, 2002 * Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird March 26, 2002 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Wake Up with Elmo! May 14, 2002 * Sesame Street Bert and Ernie's Word Play June 11, 2002 * Sesame Street Elmo Visits the Firehouse September 3, 2002 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Happy Holidays September 24, 2002 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Head to Toe with Elmo January 14, 2003 * Sesame Street Zoe's Dance Moves March 4, 2003 * Sesame Street Elmo's World The Great Outdoors June 3, 2003 * Sesame Street Sesame Sings Karaoke August 5, 2003 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Elmo Has Two! Hands Ears and Feet January 27, 2004 * Sesame Street What's the Name of That Song? April 6, 2004 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Families, Mail and Bath Time June 8, 2004 * Sesame Street Elmo's World The Street We Live On August 3, 2004 * Sesame Street A Magical Halloween Adventure August 3, 2004 * Sesame Street Happy Healthy Monsters February 1, 2005 * Sesame Street Elmo's World Food, Water and Exercise! May 10, 2005 * Sesame Street Friends to the Rescue August 2, 2005 * Sesame Street All-Star Alphabet August 2, 2005 * Sesame Street Elmo Visits the Doctor October 4, 2005 * Sesame Street Guess That Shape and Color June 6, 2006 * Sesame Street Elmo's Potty Time August 22, 2006